


It'll Be Alright

by taekoooook



Series: Love, I'll stay with you [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alright here we go, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jinyoungie has been put through something terrible :(, Kidnapping, M/M, Sad Im Jaebum | JB, Sad Park Jinyoung (GOT7), i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekoooook/pseuds/taekoooook
Summary: Part 1 in a series of short one-shots I'll (probably) be doing.Jinyoung was kidnapped 19 months ago. Today he woke up in a hospital instead of the room he's taken to calling 'the cage'.Jinyoung was kidnapped 19 months ago. Today Jaebeom got the first call from the police station in months.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Love, I'll stay with you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904179
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	It'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is quite dark and something I've had sitting in my mind for some months time now. There will probably be more.
> 
> There are no graphic mentions of anything that's been done to Jinyoung, but it is made very clear that he has suffered through traumatic experiences. This is officially a WARNING to anyone who feel uncomfortable with and might be better off skipping this particular piece of fiction.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When Jinyoung opens his eyes, it only takes a heartbeat to feel all the places in which his body hurts. He sighs inwardly. Usually he gets a few moments of bliss after waking up, before the ache of his bruises and pain of the random scratches marking his worn out body truly sets in. Not today, apparently.

The rest of Jinyoung’s senses, though, are equally fast to alert him and despite the spinning in his head, Jinyoung realizes that the bright light above him and the steady beep beside him and the smell of clean sheets around him are not--

When Jinyoung opens his eyes, it only takes a heartbeat to understand that he is no longer restrained in the room he has mentally called ‘the cage’ for the past year and a half.

***

When Jaebeom gets the call from the police department, he feels all blood drain out of his body and it doesn’t take him long to feel the cold sweat breaking out all over his upper body.

The last time they called, it was to let him know that they couldn’t prioritize Jinyoung’s disappearance any longer, no matter how convinced they all were that yes, he had been taken against his will, and, yes, for every day he was missing the risk that he would never return only grew bigger. A missing person - or even kidnapping - case was a big deal even to Seoul police, but after a year Jaebeom had gotten the call that finally broke him.

When Jaebeom gets the call from the police department, he feels light-headed and nauseous and _so fucking scared_ because this is it, they’re calling to inform him that they found Jinyoung’s lifeless body wasting away in the Han river and that they’re so sorry for his loss.

***

Jinyoung hears the increased beeping to his left and distantly registers that it must be his heartbeat that sets the machine off, but he’s so shocked to find that he is in a _hospital_ , since when, and why, and _how_?

He stares at the hospital room, every inch of it, because for the last 19 months Jinyoung has only stared at four dirty brick walls that promptly stared back at him no matter what was done to him in their presence. He stares at the bright lights, the clean floor, the _doors to other rooms_ , the empty bed next to him and the _window beside it, the window--_

The first doctor comes in, hastily followed by a nurse and two police officers, but Jinyoung doesn’t notice. However, he does notice the tears that are now steadily streaming down his face as he looks upon the sky for the first time in longer than he can bear to admit.

***

Jaebeom doesn’t even think to stop at the hospital’s reception as he bursts through the doors, breath short in his lungs, so when he reaches the elevators and has no fucking clue which direction he’s going, he quickly turns back. The receptionist looks at him for a moment, but before he can open his mouth Jaebeom is already urging him to describe the way to the intensive care unit. As soon as he hears the instructions, Jaebeom sets off once more.

He probably wouldn’t have looked the crazy person running back and forth and cutting corners of a hospital that he does right now if he had waited for the police to take him as they offered, but truth be told Jaebeom didn’t have time to tie his damn shoelaces before he got in his car.

When he reaches the right corridor and sees the rooms lined up, he briefly thinks that he should probably ask at this desk, too, for the correct room. Then he sees the two police uniforms three doors down, accompanied by a female doctor around Jaebeom’s age, and his feet come to a stop as he realizes.

Maybe the policemen heard him coming, or maybe they felt his eyes on their backs, but two familiar faces suddenly greet Jaebeom with careful but genuine smiles on their lips. Jaebeom barely has time to lean into the wall next to him before his legs give.

***

As the doctor asks Jinyoung for sensations of pain - he quickly lists them, months of no other sensations making him finely tuned in to the ones he _does_ feel - and the nurse helps him to water for his parched throat, the policemen patiently wait by the door. When the doctor seems satisfied for the time being, she briefly speaks to one of them before leaving. The nurse fiddles with a machine that is hooked into Jinyoung _somewhere,_ but the policemen’s faces are what his attention is fixed on. Jinyoung’s heart speeds up as he imagines the kind of questions they will ask and what kind of words he will have to use to answer them. He takes a deep breath.

“Can you tell us your name?”, the bright-haired one asks him gently, as they come to stand by his bed.

Jinyoung swallows and has to close his eyes.

“Park Jinyoung”, he whispers.

“What is your birth date?”

“September 22nd, 1994”, he quietly replies. Jinyoung doesn’t know why, himself, but he can’t shake the feeling that if he speaks too loudly he might wake up from this dream.

“And do you have any family members?” the other police asks, as gently as the first one, Jinyoung distractedly remarks.

“I…”

Jinyoung’s chest contracts. Is he close to anyone? Is there anyone he would call family? Is there anyone who is _still left_?

“Or close friends, a partner…?”

Jinyoung chokes on the air that feels stuck in his throat because of his seemingly limited lung space. _A partner…?_

“I…”, he starts once more, as he feels a fresh set of tears making their way down his cheeks. “There was…”

“Take your time”, the bright-haired one speaks up again. “There’s no hurry.”

_There’s no hurry,_ Jinyoung thinks, but he’s been locked up for an entire lifetime and he doesn’t know if time will ever work the same way again. He’s not sure what would count as ‘a hurry’ to him anymore, but the name his mind is yelling at him to speak is the same one he’s whispered to himself for hours on end and if something has ever been urgent in Jinyoung’s life it is the need, the necessity, just the _possibility_ of--

“Jaebeom”, he says, absent-mindedly thinking that his voice sounds steadier now then when he said his own name mere moments ago. “Im Jaebeom.”

He almost misses the immediate look the policemen share. Almost.

“This Im Jaebeom, he’s someone close to you?”

“The closest”, Jinyoung truthfully replies. Just to hear the sound of Jaebeom’s name - and not in the desperate and broken way he’s heard himself repeat it for half an eternity - is enough to overwhelm Jinyoung and make him close his eyes once more. His fingers find the material of his sheets.

“Alright, Jinyoung”, the darker, slightly older one says, “as you’ve probably guessed we do have more questions for you, but they can wait for a little bit.”

Jinyoung opens his eyes again only to find the policemen walking towards the door, one of them leaving while the other stop to hold the door open. He’s just about to ask if there was anything else, when another person materializes in the doorway. The air leaves Jinyoung’s lungs in one easy breath through his parting lips, and it’s not until he hears the sound of ripping that he realizes he just tore the sheets apart.

“Jinyoungie”, Jaebeom whispers, and Jinyoung isn’t even sure if Jaebeom actually says it or if the years spent together and the millions of times Jinyoung has heard the nickname is what allows him to hear his name from their shape on Jaebeom’s lips.

It takes the blink of an eye and it takes the entire 19 months of hell for Jaebeom to reach Jinyoung’s bed, and it’s enough to make a hundred different emotions flash through Jinyoung’s worn out soul. He can’t blame himself for it when the dams of his tear ducts break once again, and he reaches out with his arms in the same way a child would.

***

Jaebeom stares, and stares, and _stares_.

For the life of him, he can’t grasp the fact that right there, about two steps away from him, is Jinyoung. Not the same Jinyoung as he last saw him, not the same Jinyoung from his dreams (or nightmares), not the same Jinyoung from pictures and videos and voicemails Jaebeom has held onto for all this terrible time, but nevertheless. His Jinyoungie. Smaller, sadder, more tired and blemished and exhausted than he has ever appeared before, but no less Park Jinyoung, love and light of Jaebeom’s life.

He moves before he can even think to, somewhere distantly in his mind aware that Jinyoung is very obviously hurt, in more ways than one, but driven by the _need_ to grab onto the man before him just to make sure that it’s not a dream. At the sight of Jinyoung reaching for him, the way he only has once or twice previously in all the years they’ve known each other, no doctor in the world could stop Jaebeom from surging forward until he can feel Jinyoung, _safe_ , in his arms again.

He doesn’t know if he feels or hears Jinyoung’s tears first, but the sudden wetness on his neck and the heart-wrenching sobs Jinyoung’s body trembles with leaves no space for doubt. Jaebeom’s own eyes have been dry for weeks now, as he started to wonder if he had actually dried himself out from all the sleepless but tear-filled nights, but the heartache he’s currently experiencing is enough to prove him wrong.

Burying his face in Jinyoung’s dark hair, breathing in the naturally sweet scent of him, wrapping himself around every inch of Jinyoung he can reach as tightly as he possibly can, Jaebeom thinks that he has never been so grateful for anything in his entire life. Actually, grateful doesn’t cover it, he realizes, nowhere near it to be honest. But his mind is blank and his heart is full and Jinyoung is _here_ and so he doesn’t waste energy on something as fickle as thinking when he can just _feel_.

“Jinyoungie”, he murmurs, lips against said man’s soft locks, “Jinyoungie, Jinyoung, ‘Nyong, _God_ , Jinyoung-ah, Jinyoung, my Jinyoung--”

***

Jinyoung still hasn’t said anything.

He’s not sure he would be able to even if he tried.

Getting air into his poor lungs around the suffocating sobs that tear out of him is hard enough, and Jinyoung has the vague thought that _before_ he would have died of embarrassment to have anyone hear him like this, having hardly ever cried in front of even Im Jaebeom, but even if Jinyoung tried to stop himself he knows it would be futile.

The way his arms grip onto Jaebeom’s shoulders should be painful, probably, for either one of them considering the amount of strength he’s using to hold onto the man he loves in this way that he never thought he would get the chance to ever again. The skin of Jaebeom’s collarbone is against his lips and Jinyoung’s firmly shut eyes are pressed against the tightness of Jaebeom’s neck as he clings to him for dear life, one choked breath escaping him after another.

“Hyung”, is the first word his lips shape, and somewhere amongst the staggering breaths that leave Jinyoung’s body it becomes a sound, and somewhere amongst wet faces and trembling bodies it becomes the first time Jaebeom hears Jinyoung’s voice in 1 year, 7 months, 2 days and 4 hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not completely satisfied with the way it turned out, but oh well.
> 
> Thank you for reading! x


End file.
